


Give me your answer, do

by xhiro



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhiro/pseuds/xhiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko and Kise move into an apartment together for college and get married (or not).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me your answer, do

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Kikuro month @ tumblr's first week. The theme was "Hello | Born | 711". I recognize this is more appropriate for other weeks probably, but I thought of the scene at 7/11 first... I also need you to know that it is??? really?? Freaking hot in Japan right now.
> 
> Gross fluffy domesticity.
> 
> Title is from Daisy Bell.

 

The place they end up renting is a 2LDK apartment. It's a fifteen minute ride on the train to their university and a ten minute walk to Kuroko's part-time job. They chose it because it was one of the only places that allowed pets.

Nigou seems to like it fine enough when he sniffs around the apartment for the first time and Kise nearly has a heart-attack picking him up before he tries to mark his new territory.

Kuroko laughs openly and Kise wants to drink the sound of it. He lifts Kuroko up into his arms and Nigou jumps at their feet, tripping the three of them onto their new couch.

Kuroko elbows Kise in complaint and Nigou settles himself comfortably on his arm. Kise exhales, blowing his messy bangs from his face and looks up at their new home. There's a mess of cardboard boxes everywhere with designations written on their sides; kitchen, bathroom, bedroom. Kise's. Kuroko's. The top of the box peeks up a little and he can see the hard edge of a book.

"I think I'm going to like it here."

Nigou barks in agreement.

 

☼☼☼

 

They line the apartment up with their things. Kise's magazines on the dining room table, Kuroko's novels on the shelf. Nigou's bed in the corner of the room. Kise's never been very good with keeping his things apart so they don't even try. Once or twice he's definitely walked out the apartment in underwear a size too small without realizing.

Kise likes to display his work on the walls, frames neatly spaced out in rows. Some of them are assignments from school, scenery or monochromatic still life, but most of them are filled with his favourite subject.

Kuroko turns to look at him through his reading glasses as Kise hangs up another photo.

"Don't you think a million photos of the same thing are enough?" Kuroko attempts sardonic, but the faint hint of red on his cheeks gives him away. 

"Never," Kise grins wickedly, stepping back to look at the image, a person heavily dyed in the hues of summer, basketball in hand. "If there are too many photos, we could just hang up some of your writing..."

"No." Kuroko's mouth is a flat line. He turns back to his laptop, cutting off the familiar thread of conversation.

"Don't be angry," Warm arms wrap around Kuroko's shoulders coaxingly. "I'm sorry, forgive me." Kuroko tries to ignore him. "Look, Nigou doesn't like that mom and dad are fighting." Kise makes whining sounds and when Kuroko looks, Nigou's in his arms with a paw raised in supplication.

"You're an idiot," Kuroko reaches out to shake Nigou's hand. Kise is lucky Kuroko has a soft spot for dumb animals.

Kise's eyes widen suddenly.

"Wait, wait, wait! Hold that expression!" He jumps up and runs off to look for his camera, tripping over a dog toy on his way.

Kuroko looks at the trail of destruction he leaves in his wake. 

What an idiot.

Nigou barks in agreement.

 

☼☼☼

 

Kuroko breathes slowly, taking in the cool air in his lungs.

"Kurokocchi! Come here. Take a look at this one." Kise calls out ahead down the aisle.

He stands in front of a row of electric fans in various heights and colours in deep thought. They all blow at once and the two of them soak in the cool breeze for a moment silently.

"What's the difference between a turbo and a super fan?" Kise squints down at the labels, a drop of sweat drips off the edge of his nose. Kuroko reaches up and wipes Kise's brow with his towel. His skin feels warm to the touch. He reaches down and laces their hands together in response.

"Just buy the cheapest one."

"But there's a hyper one!" He protests, gesturing at one of the tall ones on display.

"Kise-kun," Kuroko tugs on their joined hands, "You're sweaty and gross. Just pick one, please." 

Kise takes Kuroko's captured hand and sticks it in one of his sweaty armpits. 

The ensuing struggle knocks display fans over and they are chastised by the store manager for twenty minutes.

In the middle of it, Kuroko catches Kise's eye and licks his lips. Kise nearly falls over into another set of display fans earning them another lecture.

 

☼☼☼

 

They make out slow and easy on the couch, their lips moving naturally against each other. Kuroko sighs into his mouth, and the sound of it buoys Kise for the rest of the day.

"Let's get married," Kise murmurs after, when they're curled up on top of each other, just lying there. It's hot and sticky, with their sweat-slicked limbs sticking to each other despite the electric fan's best efforts, but there's no where he would rather be.

"Mm." Kuroko hums in response, eyes closed, too lethargic to summon the strength for anything else. The heat always makes him feel like sleeping. He buries his face into Kise's shoulder.

"Guam," He decides and traces Kuroko's spine with his thumb, over each bump, and dipping into the valley of his lower back where it's slightly damp. This draws a pleased sound from Kuroko. "We can get married at sunset," Since Kuroko burns in the sun, "And I'll toss you into the ocean."

"The ocean does sound like a good idea right now," Kuroko whispers into Kise's collar bone where he plants a soft kiss. It tickles.

Kise laughs and picks Kuroko up into his arms, carrying him to their bathroom where he draws him a cool bath. He gently lays him into it, as practice of course for Guam.

"There's something else we can practice," Kuroko's eyes glint mischievously as he leans over, pulling Kise into the tub.

They end up curled up against each other again, in the small tub with their clothes drenched, and this time when Kuroko sighs into Kise's mouth, it sounds like two words.

 

☼☼☼

 

"We're going to L.A. for the summer, if you guys wanna come with," Kagami tilts his head to gesture, "Me and the dumbass."

Kuroko follows Kagami's line of sight to Aomine bickering loudly in front of the far wall. There's a watermelon seed stuck on his cheek and Kagami's arm twitches, like he wants to wipe it off.

Kise tugs on Aomine's arm and gestures at yet another frame on the wall and the expression on Aomine's face seems to suggest he's one second away from shoving a slice of watermelon into his face. Kuroko really hopes he doesn't. The last time they got into an argument, Kuroko was still cleaning out konnyaku from under the couch a month later. Nigou laps up some fallen juices slewed on the ground helpfully.

"Thank you, but I think we have plans." Kise laughs, expression bright and open, and Kuroko watches as he drops an ice cube under Aomine's shirt. Kuroko looks back and Kagami's eyes meet his. He tries to feel a little embarrassed, to be caught staring, but Kagami's eyes just crinkle at the corners when he smiles.

"Where are you two going?"

There's an eruption of laughter to their right, accented by swearing and barking. The electric fan hums in response.

"Guam, I think."

A padding of wet feet as Kise runs over, face pink with fruit dripping down his collar and Kuroko rubs his hand consolingly.

_Yes, Guam._

 

☼☼☼

 

Another dark cloud rumbles loudly overhead and a flash of light crashes against the ground. Kuroko takes a step back under the roof, that last one a bit too close for comfort.

The chime sounds behind him and Kise reemerges from the convenience store.

"It's still raining, huh?" He sighs and hands Kuroko an ice pop. It takes a bit of manoevering to eat around the beach ball in his arms, but he manages it.

"It's alright, Zushi is fine too."

Kise gets the look on his face, like he's about to complain about how little they pay college models again, so Kuroko reaches up and tugs him down, the taste of sea salt sweet between their lips. It's quiet with no one around, the sound of rain their only companion.

When they draw back for breath, Kise looks at Kuroko like he's a little in love.

"Here," Kise reaches out, "Hold out your hand."

When he does, Kise slips a little plastic band of beads around his finger. Kuroko smiles and takes Kise's hand into his, a matching rainbow one glinting back at him.

"Where did you get these?"

"It's this month's special gift for Ribon," Kise hands Kuroko the monthly magazine and he skims the colourful pages.

"They're supposed to increase your charm points to the boy you like," He reads.

"I can believe it," Kise reaches down and nuzzles his nose against Kuroko's cheek. Kuroko breathes in the scent of sea-salt and summer.

"We can go to Hawaii." He whispers into Kuroko's ear. Kuroko shivers. "We can get a house in Hawaii with our fifty kids and the dog."

"Fifty sounds like a lot." Kuroko wraps his arms around Kise's neck.

"We'll make it work."


End file.
